(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The centralized Dishwashing Shared Service (DSS) has existed since 1986 when the Arizona Cancer Center completed its own building. The service provides dishwashing and autoclaving services to those Cancer Center members that are located in the Cancer Center building. This is an essential core service for bench scientists. The operation of this centralized service means that individual investigators do not have to maintain space, equipment, and personnel to perform these essential tasks. Personnel funds are requested to pay one full-time employee in the centralized service and supplies. A second technician will be supported by the users through a chargeback system.